Mi Nueva Mascota
by Gabi17
Summary: Sarah se aparece una mañana con un castaño, proclamando que su nombre es Stripes. Obviamente, esto no le agrada demasiado a Craig. M por una razón.


**AN:** Este fic esta dedicado a EmyCherry, hace tiempo me comentó que le gustaba esta pareja y creo que es innovadora (?) Lamento tanto la demora Emy! Soy una falla total :( espero que les guste!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Uno de los fics más bizarros que he escrito, muchas cosas gay y en especial: lenguaje completamente sexual, en otras palabras lemon. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

Craig abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos al siguiente segundo, ¿pero que hora era? ¿Medio día? El pelinegro soltó un gruñido de exasperación antes de darse la vuelta y tratar de seguir durmiendo, como sea el sueño había desparecido y no tenía ninguna intención de regresar. "Puta madre…" Craig lanzó lo que quedaba de sus sabanas al suelo, ¿Qué esperaban? Era verano y Craig a las justas si podía dormir con todo el calor que hacia. El pelinegro se estiro con pereza, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda y cogiendo su viejo chullo azul de su mesa de noche. Con cansancio bajó las escaleras, escuchando vagamente el ruido de la televisión en la sala, que raro sus padres solían visitar a su abuela los fines de semana y Craig pensó que Sarah estaba en la casa de McCormick. Asomó su cabeza en la sala, solo para ver la cabeza rubio-fresa de su hermana menor, Sarah.

"Hey mocosa."

"Craig ya te dije que no- ACK CRAIG QUE CARAJO, QUE TANTO TE CUESTA _NO_ CAMINAR EN ROPA INTERIOR POR TODA LA CASA, JODER." Exclamó Sarah molesta mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a su hermano mayor. Craig devolvió el gesto mientras entraba a la cocina. "¡ESPERA! NO ENTRES A-" Muy tarde, Craig ya había pasado la puerta de la sala y entrado a la cocina, encontrando a un chico de aproximadamente su edad sentando en una de las sillas, para ese momento Sarah ya había alcanzado a Craig, golpeándolo en la espalda.

"Auch, Sarah."

"¡Te dije que no entraras!"

"_No, _dijiste 'no entres a' pero nunca terminaste de hablar." Sarah volvió a darle un codazo antes de acercarse al muchacho castaño. "Sarah, quien es ese." La niña se mordió el labio, nerviosa y sin responder. El chico levantó una mano, moviéndola de lado a lado en forma de saludo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"Un amigo."

"_Un amigo_ y se puede saber que hace aquí."

Sarah se aclaró la garganta, tratando de dejar toda su timidez atrás para poder fulminar a su hermano mayor con la mirada. "¡Ay Craig, ya no jodas!" El chico no habló en ningún momento, limitándose a escuchar la conversación de los hermanos Tuckers. Craig cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, clavando su mirada en el extraño chico. Era castaño y con ojos completamente negros, un poco mas bajo que él pero más alto que Sarah, algo delgado y sus dientes delanteros eran algo grandes. _"Bueno, es algo lindo"_ pensó Craig _"pero eso no significa que se quedara aquí."_

"Sarah él no-"

"¡Craig Tucker si le dices algo de esto a nuestros padres me encargare de decirle a mamá lo que escondes bajo tu cama!" El pelinegro se sonrojó profundamente y se aclaró la garganta torpemente.

"Pfff como sea." Respondió mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a ambos y se acercaba a la nevera. Sarah dio un saltito de felicidad antes de voltearse al muchacho.

"Te dije que te podrías quedar aquí por el fin de semana hasta que llegaran mis papás, no te preocupes por nada Stripes." Craig, quien estaba tomando zumo de naranja directamente de la botella, se atoró, escupiendo parte del zumo por la nariz.

"Eww Craig, que asco."

"¿C-como dices que se llama?"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Sarah mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un costado, al mismo tiempo que… _el chico_. "Stripes." _Imposible._

Craig parpadeó confundido un para de veces, como si no pudiera entender un problema de matemática realmente difícil. Al notar que su hermana _en verdad_ no tenia idea de que estaba pasando levantó sus manos en al aire con frustración. "ARGH ¿QUE NO VES EL PARECIDO?"

Stri- _el chico_ pareció asustarse ante el gritó de Craig, no entendiendo porque el pelinegro se había enojado tan rápidamente. Sarah notó el cambio de humor del castaño y clavó sus profundos ojos azules en su hermano mayor. "¿Craig porque no vas a tomar una ducha? A ver si dejas de apestar, idiota." El pelinegro no terminó de escuchar lo que Sarah decía, corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Una vez que llegó ahí se dirigió a la esquina de su habitación, donde la vieja jaula de su cuy se encontraba. Casi con desesperación abrió la caja, buscando entre todo el aserrín y algodón por el peludo cuerpo de su amigo. Nada. Sacó todos los juguetes y su fuente de agua, tiró los residuos al suelo y sacudió la jaula dos veces pero aun así no encontró nada. Stripes, su _cuy_ no se encontraba ahí. Craig tensó su mandíbula y formó sus manos en puños, temblando ligeramente por la ira que lo embargaba. _Sarah_. ¡Maldita mocosa estaba jugando con él! ¿Primero se aparece ese lindo chico diciendo que se llama Stripes Y luego el verdadero Stripes desaparece? Oh no, claro que no. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Craig no dejaría que Sarah juegue así con él, aunque eso signifique volver a ser hijo único.

Sangre correría en la casa de los Tuckers, Craig se encargaría de que sea así y no descansaría hasta encontrar a Stripes. Nadie podría dormir tranquilo hasta que el pelinegro encuentre a su mascota, la paz no habitaría en esa residencia hasta que el pelinegro clame VENGANZA.

Con ira contenida Craig bajó las escaleras, encontrando a su próxima victima. "Sarah donde carajo esta Stripes." No era un pregunta, oh no, era una orden y mas le valía a Sarah obedecer. La rubia-pelirroja clavó su vista en su hermano, levantando una ceja que claramente decía _o-me-cambias-el-tono-de-voz-o-te-castro_.

"No sé de que hablas idiota, esta justo ahí." Dijo mientras señalaba a la persona sentada junto a ella en el sillón, _el muchacho usurpador de identidades._ Craig cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, tratando de calmarse, al abrir los ojos cogió con fuerza la muñeca del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia él. El castaño, completamente asustado, soló un lloriqueo de dolor.

"Él **no** es Stripes, así que deja de jugar antes de que-" Toda la charla enojada del pelinegro se vio cortada por la mirada asesina de su hermana menor.

"Craig suelta a Stripes."

Craig solo tuvo tiempo a cerrar los ojos antes de que el inevitable golpe llegara.

* * *

Craig se encontraba en su habitación, una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo. Bien, sus planes se habían visto _ligeramente_ alterados. Ahora la paz no habitaría en esa residencia _después_ de que a Craig dejara de dolerle el ojo. Estúpida Sarah con su estúpida fuerza sobre-humana. Pues bien ¿Sarah quería jugar? PERFECTO, porque a Craig le _encantaba _jugar y podía ser muy paciente. (Bueno, prefería la monotonía y su paciencia era limitada, pero esos solo eran detalles.)

Craig quería a su mascota de regreso pero Sarah se estaba haciendo la tonta, la única respuesta lógica era usar a su nuevo amigo como mascota. ERA PERFECTO y Sarah se vería obligada a regresar al verdadero Stripes si quería volver a ver a ese castaño. Aunque eso signifique secuestrarlo en su habitación.

Pero necesitaba una distracción, algo que alejara a Sarah lo suficiente del chico ese. Cuando a Craig se le ocurrió una idea no puedo evitar que una sonrisa siniestra se formara en su cara. _Perfecto._

* * *

"Sara-tarada McCormick en el teléfono."

"CRAIG por última vez, vuelve a llamarme así y-"

"Voy a colgar." En menos de un segundo Sarah se levantó del sillón, corriendo por el teléfono y encerrándose en su habitación. Craig río perversamente en su interior, una llamada a Kenny fue todo lo que se necesito para entretener a Sarah. Al parecer que tu hermana menor sea mejor amiga de Karen McCormick tiene sus recompensas y todos saben cuanto se toman las adolescentes en el teléfono, dándole como mínimo una hora de libertad. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho sentando en el sillón, quien miraba entretenido la televisión, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó su cara con delicadeza, moviéndola hacia él. Cuando "Stripes" se dio cuenta de que Craig era el que lo tocaba dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, mirando atemorizado al pelinegro. Craig sonrío, tratando de calmarlo y fallando miserablemente en el proceso.

"Shhh no quiero lastimarte, lamento lo que paso antes ¿bien?" Habló con su voz suave, la misma que usaba cuando Stripes se asustaba por algo. El castaño pareció tranquilizarse un poco, incluso intentó asentir con la cabeza. "Bien. Entonces dime ¿Dónde esta Stripes?" El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Yo soy Stripes." Por primera vez en todo la mañana Craig escuchó su voz, era un tanto aguda. Ante la respuesta, el pelinegro sintió como el enojo se apoderaba de su cuerpo una vez más.

"No, no lo eres." Sin darse cuenta estaba apretando las mejillas del castaño con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que este suelte un chillido. Craig soltó a Stripes sin pensarlo y este retrocedió hacia el otro lado del sillón. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por dejar que sus emociones lo controlen y trató de volverse acercar a Stripes, pero el castaño volteó la cabeza hacia un costado y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No fue hasta ese momento que Craig se dio cuenta del cabello del chico. Ahí, en la parte derecha de su cabeza tenia un mechón de cabello blanco mezclado con su cabello castaño. Exactamente igual a Stripes. En un impulso, Craig se lanzó sobre Stripes, sujetando su cabeza para observar mas detenidamente su cabello, por un segundo creyó se lo había teñido pero no, era su cabello de verdad. No lo podía creer, era _imposible_, ese no podía ser Stripes… ¿Oh si? Vamos, eso es ridículo. En medio del dilema existencial que Craig se veía obligado a enfrentar, un gemido resonó en la habitación.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada rápidamente, para encontrar a Stripes sonrojado y sudando ligeramente, dando un brillo especial a su piel. Sus cabellos estaban completamente revueltos por todo lo que Craig había hecho con ellos y sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados. Daba la impresión de que estuviera teniendo un orgasmo o algo por estilo. Craig se golpeó internamente por sus pensamientos sin sentido, pero un segundo gemido comprobó que no se estaba imaginando nada.

"V-vuelve a AH a hacer eso…" Susurró Stripes mientras movía sus caderas suavemente. No fue hasta ese momento en que Craig en verdad se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Al saltar sobre el castaño había puesto una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de este, _juntándola _contra su miembro… que estaba curiosamente duro. Craig paso su lengua por sobre sus labios, su respiración agitada y su corazón martillando contra su pecho. ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? Debía salir de ahí –Craig no era tan inocente para no saber que estaba pasando- y si no se alejaba de Stripes se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Trato de apartarse, detener cualquier clase de pensamientos que definitivamente no debería estar teniendo, pero fue detenido por Stripes. "P-por favor. Se… siente bien." Craig estaba seguro que el castaño no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando o _por que_ sentía todo eso, pero decidió que no le importaba. Cualquier rastro de razonamiento acababa de abandonar al pelinegro.

Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la escalera, para asegurarse de que Sarah no aparecería de pronto, y al segundo siguiente tenia a Stripes acorralado contra el sillón. Se acercó lentamente a su oreja para susurrar "¿Estas seguro?" su voz era ronca, mostrando toda la tensión sexual que Craig sentía en ese momento. Stripes soltó un pequeño lloriqueo, en un segundo estaba viendo televisión y al siguiente se encontraba bajo Craig, sintiendo miles de cosas que no entendía pero se sentía _tan_ bien. El castaño asintió con la cabeza, casi desesperadamente. "Bien." No tenían mucho tiempo y Craig lo sabía, pero si lo suficiente para lo que el pelinegro tenía en mente.

Craig bajó los pantalones y ropa interior de Stripes rápidamente, logrando que este tiemble de frio. Su miembro estaba ligeramente duro y Craig lo tocó suavemente, tratando de endurecerlo. Ante el contacto, Stripes lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un fuerte quejido; Craig maldijo entre dientes, cubriendo los labios de Stripes con su mano izquierda. "Shhhh, Sarah no nos puede escuchar." Stripes estaba perdido en un mundo de placer y sensaciones, demasiado concentrando en las caricias en su entrepierna como para escucharlo. Sus labios se partieron para soltar otro gemido al sentir la gran mano de Craig, recorriendo de arriba abajo, acariciando y arañando. Cada vello y poro en su cuerpo se había vuelto súper sensible y sentía como una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo. De pronto sintió algo húmedo y cálido tocar la punta de su pene, y Stripes sabía que nada en el mundo pudo prepararlo para algo así. El gemido que soltó al segundo siguiente a las justas si fue menguado por la mano de Craig, quien estaba muy ocupado por el momento.

El pelinegro pasó su lengua a lo largo de todo su miembro, deteniéndose en la puta para rozar sus dientes contra ella. Stripes se arqueo contra el sillón, alejándose de este pero acercándose a los labios de Craig, la boca del pelinegro empezó a tomarlo lentamente, _succionando_ con todas sus fuerzas. El grito de Stripes resonó en la habitación, mezclando todos los pensamientos de Craig para que solo uno prevaleciera _"sexy."_ Stripes se revolvió bajo las caricias de Craig, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, soltando gritos y gemidos contra la mano de Craig. Las sensaciones que el pelinegro le proporcionaba eran demasiadas, sentía que no podía controlar el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que Craig lamia sensualmente su miembro era demasiado para él.

Craig sentía la tensión en sus pantalones y juraba que si no hacia algo pronto se volvería _loco_. Con su mano izquierda seguía mitigando los gemidos de Stripes, mientras que con la otra empezó a desabrochar su pantalón. Ni bien termino de hacerlo, empezó a masturbarse, apretando la base y pasando su uña por la punta. Los gemidos que escapaban de los labios del pelinegro lograban estremecer a Stripes, quien no pudo soportar más la tensión y empezó a mover sus caderas con más rapidez, tratando de llegar al orgasmo.

Craig sintió como Stripes prácticamente follaba su boca y cerró los ojos, gimiendo con más fuerza, el sonido de ambos uniéndose en uno solo. Craig empezó a mover mas rápido su mano al ritmo que absorbía el miembro de Stripes, mas rápido, más fuerte. Stripes intento avisarle a Craig de que en cualquier momento se vendría, pero era muy tarde. Con un sonoro gemido y un último arqueo de espalda, el castaño llegó al orgasmo. Sintió como si su vientre estuviera en fuego y todos sus sentidos percibieran placer. Era delicioso.

Craig escuchó el gemido de Stripes, deleitándose con lo perfecto que sonaba y pudiendo jurar que el simple sonido podría hacerle correr. Aumentó el ritmo su mano, apretando suavemente la base y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba con el orgasmo. Se dejó caer contra el cuerpo cálido de Stripes, ambos agitados por el encuentro sexual. El pelinegro cerró los ojos, no queriendo volver a abrirlos nunca más. Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, respirando agitadamente y tratando de calmarse. De un momento a otro Craig se levantó, observando a Stripes y sonriendo ampliamente. "Deberíamos hacer eso alguna otra vez." El castaño tenía los ojos semi-abiertos y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, despacio afirmó con la cabeza.

Craig sonrió ante la vista que tenia al frente. Si, definitivamente deberían volver a hacerlo alguna otra vez.

* * *

**AN:** Nunca en mi vida vuelvo a escribir lime. Estoy muriendo de vergüenza.


End file.
